Por un chocolate
by v3nus6
Summary: Los chocolates son regalos especiales en el día de San Valentín y más cuando tiene una formula de un cientifico loco como Komui.


**Por un chocolate**

* * *

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí expuestos no son míos, son de Katsura Hoshino. La historia es creatividad mía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Fic de San Valentin de hac años que encontré XD

* * *

Jojo –reía un chino ante los presentes- yo, el gran komui, cree el mejor regalo de san Valentín –las personas lo veían con horror- en esta delicia–alzo un chocolate en forma de corazón- contiene afrodisiaco, que hará una noche inolvidable –finalizo ante el asombro de todos.

La mitad criticaba como siempre los inventos inútiles, otros pensaban lo contrario; sobretodo un pelirrojo que deseaba ese chocolate.

Lavi –se acerco ese chico- hoy es 14, ¿saldremos a celebrarlo o planeas hacerme algo aquí adentro? –pregunto.

Mi moyashi, he querido hacerte "algo" desde que nos conocimos, pero no me dejas –respondió acariciándole el rostro con una tierna sonrisa.

¡Que no me digas moyashi! Y no te daré "eso", de verdad me molestas y mas cuando tienes esa sonrisa… que me hace perdonarte. –le respondió el peliplateado.

Lavi tomo de la mano a su moyashi mientras sonreía y este hacia pucheros, ambos sabían que poseían a la persona correcta para pasar toda su vida. El pelirrojo, decidido buscar ese chocolate para dárselo con un regalo especial.

Te iré a ver a en la noche, para cenar juntos –le dijo el usagui.

Mmm –miro al pelirrojo- conozco esa mirara, no planees lo que creo, confiare en ti. –Decía con cara seria- te veo más tarde, te amo. –Se despidió con un beso tierno en los labios de su amado-.

Lavi Comenzó a buscar ese chocolate prohibido, examino los posibles lugares: en la basura, escondido entre los chocolates que Jerry preparo y en la caja de seguridad de experimentos raros y peligrosos. Sin embargo su labor no dio frutos.

Llego a la hora acordara, preparo la cena en el jardín de rosas, bajo las estrellas y la luna. Prendió las velas para darle un toque más romántico y espero a Allen.

Espero que te guste –le menciono mientras recibía Allen con una sonrisa.

Perdón por la tardanza estaba buscando… -no termino su frase porque tapo su boca con su mano.

Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto confuso.

Que todo es maravilloso –respondió nervioso y sonrojado.

Lo único maravilloso que hay aquí eres tu –se levanto para besarlo- feliz dia del amor –abrazo a su albino sonrojado.

Feliz día… -correspondió el abrazo.

¡Te tengo un regalo especial! –dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrojados mientras se separaban

¿En serio? –Pregunto aquel bookman- tu primero.

Ten… -le entrega una pequeña caja- medio trabajo buscarlo… -bajo la mirada.

Lavi abrió el regalo con la misma sonrisa con la que lo recibió, se sorprendió a ver el contenido.

Allen… -dijo entre lágrimas- a caso esto es…

Si… me imagine que lo querías… -miro de reojo

De pronto un fuerte abrazo tomo al moyashi desprevenido

Gracias –le dijo al oído mientras metía la mitad del chocolate en la boca del peliplateado- quiero hacerlo aquí con las estrellas de testigo –lamio la oreja para luego besar apasionadamente a su amante que estaba empezando a caer bajo efecto.

Tú… no esperas –correspondió el beso con una lengua juguetona.

Paso el tiempo entre juegos de placeres entre amantes, utilizaron su ropa para no sentir las piedras del piso, cuando terminaron se quedaron uno a lado del otro. Allen tenia su cabeza en el abdomen de lavi y el lo acariciaba llenándolo de tiernos besos.

Me gusto nuestra primera vez –menciono en un tono alegre- además me sorprendió que tu hayas buscado el chocolate.

Se que siempre has querido hacerlo, por lo cual fui a buscarlo para darme valor y entregarme a ti –respondió ocultando su rostro en ese abdomen.

El pelirrojo alzo la cara de aquel albino sonrojado y lo miro a los ojos grises que tenia

no te he dado mi obsequio -con la misma saco una cajita roja- Allen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –saco un anillo con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón- ¿Qué dices? –espero la ansiada respuesta.

El albino esta sin palabras a ver el anillo y cuando escucho la propuesta comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas de alegría. No dijo nada solo se acerco a los labios de aquel ojiverde.

Espero que eso sea un si –menciono antes de corresponder el beso

Usagui baka… -le acaricio la mejilla- siempre esperado esas palabras, sobretodo pasar mi vida contigo –finalizo con una sonrisa rodeada de lagrimas.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente esperando que amaneciera para contar a todos la noticia de que se van a casar.

fin


End file.
